The Shrunken Hokage
by moedango
Summary: 10the October are no longer a cursed date for the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure. But what would happened when the respectful Hokage turned into...
1. A Special Day

The Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure were in his office, early in the morning (which he rarely do) doing his basic paperwork. Later, he was interrupted by the creaking voice of the door on front him. He quickly look at the door and saw his advisor coming in and in a total shock seeing him.

"N.. Na.. Naruto?! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay home?! "Shikamaru stuttered. Naruto chuckle back as an answer.

"Relax Shikamaru, I'll be doing some more paperwork today so I can have another free day tomorrow. I want to train Boruto since he always think I don"t have time for him. I want to suprise him actually," he explained chukkle in the same time.

Shikamaru let out a sight and mutter ' What a drag' with a smile. He walked to the door before turning to Naruto again.

"Do you want a coffee?"he asked.

"Coffee sounds nice," he replied with a grin.

Not long after Shikamaru left Naruto checked his paperwork.

"Yes! I'm almost done!"he said excitedly.

Suddenly, a glass breaking noise were heard on his back. He quicly turned his face and saw a broken window with a scroll rolling to his feet. He grab and opened it. Then a puff of smoke filled the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled. He started to get dizzy and his vision blurred.

 _'Damn it! This isn't a normal scroll! I can't move my body!"_

He thought before he collapsed on the floor."Oi, Naruto. I got your..., " before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he say the Hokage office were a mess and the blonde Hokage were nowhere to be seen.

Shikamaru let out a frustrated grunt and mutter 'what a drag' then he went to the desk and put two coffee that he just bought. He picked up all the paperwork on the floor then stacked it nicely on the table. He noticed the open scroll on the table. Before he can reach it, he saw something moving under the desk. He sense Naruto chakra but somehow,...it's weak...

 _'Did something happened to the idiot? Why is his chakra_ _soo low? He isn't injured, is he?'_ Shikamaru mind thought all of the possiblities before decide to check on himself.

"Oi, Naruto are you there? Why are your chakra so lo..., " he asked before he can finished the word he saw the Hokage haori were covered in blood.

He was completely speechless. He picked up the haori then he saw something moving and he quickly grab it's arm.

He was shocked to see...

 **A/n**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Naruto, It's Masashi** **Kishimoto** **sensei's. But the drawing for the cover belong to me. I drew and colour it myself.**

 **Here you go first chapter. This is my** **first fanfic here.**

 **Sorry if it's short.** **Comments please for more ideas.**

 **Gomenasai** **minna-san**


	2. SHRUNK!

**A/n**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Naruto, It's Masashi** **Kishimoto** sensei's

"N...Na...Naruto?! "Shikamaru stutter out the word upon seeing a 4 years old Naruto in front of him with blood all over his body and baggy clothes.

"WHERE IS JIJI?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! " the little Naruto burst out in anger, still holding his bloody stomach.

 _'What the?! '_ Shikamaru thought. He look at the boy. He was glancing the whole office with his face full of...fear?

"WHERE IS HE?! " Naruto continue to yell eyes still searching for the deceasead Hokage.

 _"Jiji? Isn't that what he called the Third? But the Third already dead, how come he didn't_

 _remember? Plus even his body are...'_ Shikamaru's mind thinked. Trying to put the pieces together.

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru exclaimed after realisation hit him.

He glanced to Naruto again only to see blood trail to the window.

"Damn it! He ran away!" He cursed. Then he quickly reach out his phone and quickly called all of his friends (even Sasuke)

 ** _'Everyone listen up, this is an SS ranked mission. The hokage were missing and he is in a child form with blood covering his body and mainly his stomach. According to my observation he won't be far. Find him! I'll explained what happened later!'_**

He text quickly then ran out thru the window.

 _'Since he was injured, he won't be far. And if this is really the younger version of him he won't be at the Hospital since he hated it there. He must be trying to find his apartment!'_ Shikamaru thought while trying to sense his chakra.

 _'Damn it! His chakra is_ too low! I can't find him. The only way to find him is using the sage mode, but the problem is... HE IS THE ONLY PERSON IN _KONOHA WHO CAN USE IT!"_ Shikamaru thought while cursing to himself.

Meanwhile, Naruto were still running away from the villagers.

 _'Come on feet! Don't disappointed me just yet!'_ Naruto thought to himself. His hand now full of blood from his stomach. One of the villagers manage to stab him. Suddenly, the Konoha he knew seems soo different. Put that aside, need to find a safe! He saw the academy than quickly went inside and find an empty classroom which he went to the corner of the classroom. Blood trail all his track but he was too hurt to care. He let out a relief sigh hand still clutching his bloody stomach. His face were quite pale because of loosing too much blood. The classroom floor where he is sitting down, were covered by his own blood. His bare foot were quite sore now because of running without wearing any shoes. Unknown to himself of course the class he was in was his future son's classroom and there were only a few minutes until they appeared! His vision started to blur. He pass out a few seconds later.

 **Okay there will be another chapter coming up.**


	3. What The!

As Naruto, Shikadai, Denki,Mitsuki, Iwabe and Himawari? was walking together to their class. Boruto was busy mummbling to himself.

"Maaaaaaa...I don't get it why does my mom want me to bring Hima to class?" She even look super worried back then," Boruto said then mummble the last part.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Boruto, could you please take Himawari with you to school? Iruka sensei already said it is alright!" Hinata said in a hurry. She was wearing a lighter outfit and look a lot like a mission gear. Boruto and Himawari was eating their breakfast._

 _"Sure, but why so sudden? I've never seen you in a rush before," Boruto asked his mother back. He never saw his mother wore mission gear on jounin vest before._

 _"Let's just say that, there was an important mission that need my help," Hinata answered while desperately trying to wear her shinobi sandals._

 _"Mission?!" Boruto exclaimed excitedly because it's really rare to have an important missions now a days, so when there was one Boruto will be really excited._

 _"What kind of mission? Can I join? "Boruto said with excitement._

 _"BORUTO! " Hinata yelled. Boruto stiffened. Hinata never raise her voice unless it is really serious. She turned to face her son. She let out a sad sigh._

 _"I'm sorry that I raise my voice, but please Boruto, please listen to what I just said just now. Take care of your sister for me until I'm back, ok? " Hinata said in a soothing yet a begging voice. She jently pat his head. It hurt_ _Boruto to see his mother in this situation. 'Where were his father at this time?' he thought angrily_

 _"Fine..., "Boruto finally said. Hinata smiled at him._

 _"Thank you, "she said then kiss his forehead. Hinata stand up and went to the door before dissapeared in the dawn.'_

Boruto stopped walking before turning to his little sister. Himawari was carried by Inojin on his shoulder. Inojin, Iwabe and Himawari were busy looking at Denki's mini laptop which he was showing them a new tech.

When all of them were near to the door, they all spotted Sumire, Sarada, and Chouchou ready to get into the class. Himawari perked up and quickly ran to them.

"Sarada- nee, Chouchou- nee, Sumire - nee! " she exclaimed before giving all of them a big hug. Boruto let out a sigh.

"Girls..., " Boruto mummble under his breath.

"I know right, "Inojin said.

"Troublesome, " Shikadai said with a yawn.

After the shadow incident, Sumire are no longer have to need to destroy the village. She have turned friendlier and less shy than before.

"Ne, ne, onii-chan. Can I go with them? "Himawari asked her big brother while tugging his coat. She was giving him a puppy eyes.

'Damn it! It's that eye again! This is the other thing I don't like about Hima-chan's eyes other than byakugan!' Boruto thought to himself trying to resist the urge to say 'yes'. Finally Boruto let out a sigh.

"Fine but you have to stick with the girls, kay'?" he said. Himawari quickly tackle her brother and give him a hug.

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" she yelled the tug ALL girls into the class while the boys look flabbergasted.

"Your little sister sure are strong..., " Denki said breaking the silence. Boruto shivered.

"You guys have no idea..., " Boruto mumble out.

Meanwhile...

"Hima-chan, lets play hide n seek. I'll count you guys hide, kay?" Sarada said turning to her friends. All of them nod.

"O~kay. Let's start. Ichi... Ni... San..., " Sarada said then started count. Sumire, Himawari and Chou Chou waisted no time to hide.

Himawari P.O.V

 _'Maybe if I hide at the corner back of the class Sarada-nee can't find me, '_ I thought then I quietly went to the corner back of the class to hide bur suddenly I felt that my hands were wet and sticky. I look and saw my hands were covered by something that as red as the blood.

 _'What is this? '_ I thought to myself. I raised my head and my eyes widen.

Normal P.O.V

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Boruto stiffened. His eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it too well.

"HIMAWARIIIIII!" Boruto yelled while running as quickly as he could. Inojin, Shikadai, Iwabe, and Denki follow him from behind. Then, there he saw his little sister sitting on the ground, shivering with fear. Tears stained her face. Boruto ran then hug her in a protective way.

"Himawari! What hapened? Are you alright?!" Boruto asked his little sister. Himawari didn't answer and keep crying. She clutched her nii-chan's black jacket.

"Onii-chan,...scary...,it's too scary...," Himawari said in between her sobs and hiccups. Her tears never stopped flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Shhh..It's okay, Hima-chan, nii-san is here," boruto said with some soothing voice in it. He hug her sister even tighter after he saw...

 ** _To be continue..._** ** _I'm just kidding..._**

A fresh looking blood splatter on the corner of the room. The blood's smell wafted near them. Sarada. Inojin, Shikadai, Denki, Iwabe, Sumire, Chouchou, Mitsuki, and Sumire came running to Boruto and Himawari's side.

"W...Wha...," Denki stutter unable to mutter out any complete word. Sumire stare in horror while cupping her mouth preventing herself from throwing up. Iwabe look the blood with disgust. Mitsuki turned from his happy face into a much serious battle stare. Chouchou dropped her potato chips on the floor while stare at it. Sarada activating her sharingan to check if it's a genjutsu but to her horror. Shikadai and inojin were both thinking.

Suddenly...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How's that frighten you guys up? You should see the look on your face," yell an unknown blond with three whiskers on each cheeks. His eyes winced once or twice.

 _'Don't winch! They will notice it and they will torture you even more!'_ the boy thought to himself.

"Everyone was dumbstruck. A tick mark appeared on Boruto's head.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" Boruto yelled then grab younger Naruto's baggy clothes then slam him hard on the corner right at the blood stained wall. Naruto gasped with a little tear stained his eyes. Blood started to slowly pour out from his injured stomach but to his luck, no one realise it though because his shirt has already been covered by his previous blood lost so no one can tell the different.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?! THAT IS REALLY A TERRIBLE PRANK! DON'T YOUR PARENT'S EVER THOUGHT YOU ABOUT MANNERS OR A MUCH SAFER PRANK?! THIS TYPE OF PRANK IS NOT SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH,-TTEBASA!" Boruto yelled loudly to Naruto. Sarada put a hand on Boruto's shoulder. Himawari ran to Inojin with watery eyes which he quickly hug her.

"Nee, Boruto, he just a kid, Shannaroyo. Don't be too hard on him. Even you pull a prank or two sometimes, you know," Sarada said in concern. She never saw this side of Boruto before so she is really worried.

"But it still a terrible prank Sarada. What happened if someone think it is a real blood?" he said back to her.

 **Meanwhile...**

All the adults were busy searching for their lost hokage around Konoha until...

"Find anything?" Shikamaru asked the adults. Everyone shake their head in unison.

"Tch, no luck, " Shikmaru cursed. Then, out of the blue both Kiba and Akmaru jump out of a bush.

"Guys! We have two news. One good and one bad. Which one you guys want to hear first?" Kiba said as both him and Akamaru panting for air.

"The good one, " the rest of the adults said in unison.

"Well,when were searching around the village we fount a blood trail and Akamaru said it was Naruto's blood! The bad new is that the blood trail down to the academy. When I mention academy it means he is near with the kids!" Kiba said in a serious tone. All the adults gasped as they finally realized something.

"The kids!" Everyone said at the same time before turning to each other.

"We have to go. Inform Konohamaru, Anko, and Iruka sensei quickly!" Shikamaru said in a rush.

 **At the academy...**

"Ji... Ji, " Naruto tried to called for the deceased Hokage. His tears flow like a waterfall. Everyone in the class noticed and started to panic a little.

"H.. Hey! You alright?" Boruto asked.

"JIJIIIIIIII! JIJIIIIIIIII!" Naruto wailed while trying to rub off the tears in his eyes. The childrens, especially Boruto,suddenly felt bad.

"It hurts! It hurts! Help me! Jijiiiiii!" Naruto said between the sobs. The heartbreaking wails echo the whole classrooms making everyone felt pity for the boy.

 **'Switch with me, '**

Suddenly, Naruto's world become black and he fainted. He can no longer control his body. His baby blue eyes turned into a fox like bloodthirsty eyes. His teeth grew into sharps fangs and twisted into a dangerous smile. The Kyuubi's chakra engulfed his little body. All the children gasped then quickly step a few feet away from the boy.

Boruto and Inojin hug the Sarada and Himawari protectively around their arms. Sarada blush as red as her papa's favourite food while Himawari hug Inojin back. Mitsuki stepped in front of Chouchou to protect her. Shikadai turned into a battle stance. Sumire and Denki hide behind Iwabe who already got hold of his weapon ready to launch back any attacks.

Suddenly, the classroom door were abruptly opened by Hinata with tears staining her eyes.

"Naruto-kun!"she yelled for her husband. Everyone were puzzled.

 _'What the hell is going on?! '_

 ** _A/n_**

 **Alright. Here you go chapter 3. I'm sorry that I didn't post. Actually I have an examination coming up so please pray for me. It's on 10th October(yes, on Naru-sama's birthday) until 12th October. Then on 6th November I have a final term examination. So please pray for me and if you guys want me to update. But you guys really have to wait until my last term examination for me to update.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Bye for now. See you in the next chapter. Wish me luck, kay?**


	4. What should we do

The dark chakra from Kyuubi filled the room. The dark chakra wrapped around little Naruto. It engulf him while turning him into Kyuubi mode version 2 adding it's tails by seconds. All the parents are in a battle stance , ready to attack the 'Kyuubi' while Shikamaru stay silence, observing the situation for strategies. Shino and Kiba was busy evacuate the classroom while some of the children are freaking out.

"Shit! Don't tell me that even Kurama forgot about us! This is bad! We are no equal to him, Shikamaru! What should we do now?! " Kiba said. There was a slight panic tone in his voice.

"Tch, I'm still thinking all the possibilities that might happened. So for now, lure him out of here, " Shikamaru said in serious tone. With that everyone scatter around the classroom and quickly turned into a battle stance.

Then, they all heard a sickening laugh coming from the little Kyuubi. His hand started to form a bijuu ball.

'He's using hand? Doesn't the Kyuubi was suppose to make bijuu dama using his mouth? ' Shikamaru thought to himself before thinking of another theories.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock on the window and saw Konohamaru outside. The Kyuubi turned to Konohamaru before letting out a loud growl. He throw the bijuu dama to the window to attack Konohamaru which he quickly reflect by opening the window.

"SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! You just let a bijuu dama which is a gigantic bomb on it's way to the village!!" yelled Anko.

"Oh cruds! I completely forgot! Well shit!" Konohamaru said before cursing to himself.

Then, suddenly everyone saw a black hole suck the bijuu dama before it manage to go near the village. Suddenly the Kyuubi was froze in place, unable to move.

"Does all that dobe's subordinates are stupid like him? " sigh a voice above Konohamaru. Sakura froze on her spot.

"A... A... Anata/Sasuke-nii?!!! " both Sakura and Konohamaru said in unison.

"It's good that you're here though," sigh Shikamaru while scratching the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice. Shikamaru let out another distressful sigh.

"It was morning, he was doing some paperwork much to my shock...," Shikamaru started before Kiba interupted.

"W.. Wait! He is doing paperwork without you asking him?!!! Wow that's a shocker," Kiba said.

"Yeah, that's why I was shocked. He told me that he want to have another day of so that he can train Boruto since that Boruto always said that he always busy and doesn't have any time for his family. I went to buy coffee afterward leaving him inside the office. Later I found him under his desk, covered in blood in his 4 year old body. He yell at me asking where is Sandaime-sama before running away," Shikamaru told the adults inside the. He light up a cigratte, taking out a kunai before throwing it to the door. All the adults look at the door.

"Stop hiding and eavesdropping, I knew you guys were there the whole time I told the story, " Shikamaru said sternly to the door. The parents weren't shock since all of them already sense their chakras. The door silently swung open revealing the children minus Himawari who silently asleep in the next class.

"Boruto! Why on earth are you eavesdropping on us?! Didn't I told you to stay?!" Hinata said sternly to her son earning flinch from most person in the room.

'Wow, never thought that Hinata/Aunt Hinata could ever raise her voice, ' everyone thought to themselves.

Suddenly, there were a loud roar coming from the 'Kyuubi', erupting the classroom.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed to himself. "He manage to get out of my jutsu!"

Then, the 'Kyuubi' ran out from the class thru the window, broke it to pieces in the process. Shikamaru turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, do you know anything that the Kyuubi from this time line knew?" he asked her looking to her eyes seriously. Hinata were slightly surprise while Sasuke and Sakura were busy holding off the 'Kyuubi'. Ino turned to face her former teammate.

"Are you saying tha-," she said before being interrupt by the Nara

"I'm not sure myself, but I might have some diagnosis that may prove that this Kyuubi are from our timeline," he said as they all ran quickly on the wall. Hinata think for a while before turning to Shikamaru.

"I think I may knew a thing about Kurama-san," Hinata told them.

"Then let's try it," Shikamaru smirked while his wife blushed at the sight.

Suddenly...

"SHAANNNAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura let out a scream before punching the earth below, making a big crater around the 'Kyuubi' causing it to be trapped inside the earth. The 'Kyuubi' let out a growl.

"There's no running away," Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Sasuke smirk at the sight of his wife beautiful fighting figure.The children, who was watching by the window sweat dropped.

'Who knew that mama/Sakura-oba could be this scary and serious when fighting, ' they all thought to themselves.

Suddenly, everyone(including the adults) felt a chill down their spine when they heard a soft yet dangerous voice from the former Hyuuga heiress.

"Kurama-saaaan~," she said innocently. The 'Kyuubi seems to froze in place, looking at the actived Byakugan eyes and if you look closer,you could see the bead if sweat on the 'Kyuubi's' face.

"What did I say about destroying or ruining a place?!!!"Hinata said, raising her voice by seconds. The 'Kyuubi' let out an 'eeep!' before sinking deeper into the crater.

"TALK TO ME,OR THEY WILL BE NO MORE BRUSHING YOUR FUR FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!" Hinata yelled loudly. Everyone swear dropped.

'Since when Hinata/Hinata-sama/kaa-san can be this creepy?and...brushing the Kyuubi's fur?!!!' everyone thought to themselves.

"SERIOUSLY?!!!!" as they all screamed.

Back to Kurama,this is indeed something to much. He loves the way Hinata or Naruto brushed his fur, (since all his previous Jinchuuriki are afraid of him) so he back up.

"Fine, fine you got me brats, " Kurama (in Naruto's body) said before letting out a huff. The dark chairs we're lifted leaving behind a pair of fox ears and nine tails made of orange bubble.

"Geeez! That pink Uchiha really is a pain," Kurama mutter to himself.

"Who's started first, huh?!" she screamed back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...,"he said rolling his eyes. He look down.

"Ummm... Can someone help? I can't get out..., " he said in a slight blush on his face. Hinata ran to him before pulling him out of the giant crater. She gently put him down on the flat ground showing his blood soaked white shirt and blue shorts with a lot of thorns and the boy's body are covered with bruises and blood. His feet were swollen since he ran without wearing any shoes. The cuts around his body we're quite visible to see.

"It's pretty funny when you heard a deep voice coming from a little boy, new Said?" Ino said looking at her husband. Sai gave her a smile.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Karui asked looking at the boy with fox figure with her elbow on her husband's shoulder supporting her.

Kurama turned to face the adults. "Well..., "

To be continue...

A/n

Well, as promise, I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I ended school for this year. Yeay, school holiday is here.

Tell me if this chapter is bad or anything. I'll try my best to adjust the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and a short chapter.

BTW, if you guys want to ask me questions about me or anything, go ahead I won't judge or anything. Plus, if you guys have any ideas for this fanfic, just write. I might put it in.

Sayonara **minna.**


	5. Watching his Past and Realization

"Well...," Kurama started. "How about we get inside the class explain to the little brats before I explain myself," Kurama suggest in bored tone before letting out a yawn."Well, that wasn't such a bad idea, I guess," Sai stated earning nods from most people. While they all walk, Temari started to giggle much to the shock of most people since she's the most serious woman they knew and causing Shikamaru to blush bright red at the sight.

'Damn it! She looks so damn cute!' Shikamaru thought before facing away, blush still present on his face.

"Why are you laughing,tornado?" Kurama said in irritating voice.

"I don't know, it's just that...*pfft* it's funny knowing the almighty, blood thirsty, fox demon love someone to brush his fur*giggle," Temari said between the giggles.

Inside the classroom...

"Okay, what just happened, -ttebasa?! Why are there a 4 years old kid that look a lot like dad, covered in blood, play pranks before suddenly, POOF! Turn into a fox like beast with nine tails??!!!!" Boruto screamed while making gestures of what he was saying the whole scene he just saw. Silence filled the room before everyone heard a nonstop coughing came from the fox possess child. He didn't stop coughing even though blood start to drip from his mouth in the process much to the kids and adults horror.

"Kurama- san! Are you okay?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"Che, damn it. His ribs are broken and looks like the cut on his stomach has opened as well...must be the crater...at least this injuries are not the worst that this kid experienced," Kurama mummble to himself letting blood to trickling out of his lips. He turned to Sakura as he sat down.

"Oi, pink bomb, you better help me heal this kid since you made this kid's injury worse thanks to that giant crater of yours," Kurama said in an annoyed voice while clutching Naruto's stomach with blood oozing out.

"Eheh, gomen,gomen," Sakura said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Well,it's your fault to start with," Shikamaru stated.

"I wonder what that dobe has done to even make you got involved in this childish play," Sasuke said in annoyance.

"What are you?!!!!" Boruto screamed ,pointing his finger at Kurama. Kurama gave out a sigh.

"Is that how you talk to your old man,brat?!" Kurama yelled back.

"How could a 4 years old kid be my shitty old man?" Boruto answered earning a glare from both his mother and 'father' from calling him 'shitty old man'.

"You really need to learn more about manners. Anyway, it's nice to formally meet you Uzumaki Boruto," Kurama said with a grin. Before Boruto could utter any word, Sarada stepped out before punching Boruto hard on the head.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK ILL OF KURAMA-SAN AND NANAIDAME-SAMA YOU JERK!" Sarada screamed in Boruto's ear making him jerking away from her earning snickers from his friends.

"I'm sorry, Boruto really is a jerk sometimes," Sarada apologies on her friend behalf.

"Pffffft... Ahahahahahaha! Man that little Uchiha does know how to kick that brat... Ahahahahahaha!" Kurama laughing his eyes out. He was laughing befoare Shikamaru started to fake cough to gain the tailed-beast attention.

"You do know that we have a lot to explain to them," Shikamaru said while pointing his thumb to the children.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. But maybe showing you might be easier," and with that Kurama made a few hand seals.

"What do you mea-.."before Shikamaru could even finish his word, the room were filled with a bright yet warm light.

Everyone started to woke up before realising where there are.

"What is this place?" Shikadai said while looking around the sewer in a astonishing tone which he rarely used.

Everyone look around the place they were in.

"Mama, do you know what place this is?" Sarada asked her mother.

"I'm not so sure. How bout you anata? Do you know anything?" Sakura asked her husband only received a nod.

"Looks like that we are i-," before Sasuke could finish his word, he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Oi! Wake up you sleepy heads. I don't have time for this. Gotta need to heal this brat," boom a giant orange kitsune with nine tails swaying behind his back with his arms fold and they all saw a little child lying in front of him. The blonde boy look the same as before, full of bruises and blood around his body except that he doesn't have the fox ears and tails.

"Woaw! What are you mister?" Boruto cried in amazement.

"Well to all the next generation kids, this is my true form. I guess this is the fist time you guys see me even for you little miss Uchiha, right?" Kurama said in a bored filled voice. Sarada give Kurama a nod confirming his statement. Kurama look around.

"You guys must be wondering what is this place, right?" Kurama asked the humans while most of them nod confirming his words.

"Well, this is your honourable Hokage's mindscape or in other word his subconscious mind. Only Sasuke and Shikamaru have been here before. Anyway, watch and stay silence," Kurama said before pointing down to the water which started show images.

"*pant*pant* Damn it! I accidentally fall asleep. Now I don't know where to hide," said a blonde boy who were running away with his tiny feet. The sky were getting darker by minutes. Footsteps could be heard from the distance.

"Why is he running away?" Inojin asked.

"And why is he regretting for fallen asleep?" Iwabe asked.

"Just watch kids, just watch," Shikamaru said silently.

"FIND THAT DEMON CHILD! MAKE SURE THAT HE DIE TODAY!!!! WE CAN'T LET HIM STAY ALIVE!!!!!!" scream a villager with a broken sake bottle in his hand. Naruto, who was hiding at the back of a dark alley, cupped his mouth tightly.

'SHUT UP! DON'T SAY A WORD! DON'T SAY A WORD!' Naruto keep thinking to himself with tears stained his eyes.

Suddenly,he felt a hand pulling him in a rough move before pinning both of his hand with a kunai onto the flat cold wall. Naruto started to flinch as both of of his hand are starting to bleed and blood drip down from the kunai to the floor.

Screams and gasps we're heard as they all see a helpless little child we're tortured for nothing he did. Himawari, Sarada and Hinata started to cry as the other see it with full of guilt in their heart.

Naruto raise his little head to see the villager who pin him.

"What do you want?! I didn't do anything that deserves this. I pull pranks but what did I do for all of you to do this?!!!" Naruto yelled loudly as he struggle to free himself from the kunai that put him in place so that he could ran away. But he can't. The kunai we're too deep into the wall and whenever he struggle, it's seems that the wound would go deeper and blood kept flowing out of his little hands like fountain pouring out waters. One of the villagers pull his head hard to face him.

"How's that Kyuubi brat?! you shouldn't meant to be born! I bet your parents threw you away out of shame," he said in a sinister yet cruel voice. The alley we're now filled with angry mobs that seeking revenge upon their family death. One by one attack the poor child. Blood was splatered on the walls. Some were throwing pieces of broken glass. Some were punching him and some were pouring sake all over himand his wounds to made him suffer even more. A few minutes later, everyone left the badly wounded child, still hanging on the wall with a kunai putting him in place.

Watching those horror yet suffering scenes are more than enough to make people's stomach to go sick and even throwing up. Himawari were crying uncontrolably in Inojin's arms while he try his best to comfort her and to surpass the urge to throw up at the same time. Sarada were also in the same state as Himawari but instead she is holding Boruto tightly while Boruto looked at the scene with wide eyes. Iwabe,Denki and Sumire were in a group hug with tears stained their eyes. Chouchou were to stunned to even hold a chip while Mitsuki patting her back. Both Shikadai and Mitsuki were watching it with a serious gaze.

'Is this how he got his birthday celebrated?!!!! What kind of childhood is this?! And why he didn't tell us anything about this?!!!' everyone other than Sasuke and Shikamaru thought to themselves. Both of them has already knew about this since the three of them became closer friends and since Kurama trust them, he decide to show them every single birthday that Naruto have ever experience. It's very painful even for them who only saw it. He have to endure a lot of pain,loneliness, and more importantly is the suffering and torture on his birthday.

Suddenly the same light engulf them and before they realise, they already back inside the classroom. Some were still crying, some were pinching themselves thinking this is just a dream and they were opt to get up, but they didn't, instead there are tears shedding, regretting everything bad that they had done to Naruto. Suddenly, they all heard someone clearing his throat.

"Alright, alright. Stop this damn drama. I've fade up with it and besides, he already forgave every single person who did to him and besides, as dumb and idiot he can be, he still the people son you guys knew for so long," Kurama said while still using Naruto's body.

"Anyway, oi pink banshee, could you heal this brat outer wounds? Gotta need to heal those broken bones and some organs," Kurama said as he look at Sakura. Sakura, who already used to him called her like that give him a nod. Every adults knew that Kurama created nicknames for each of them for easier to remember rather than memorise their name. He remembered some but still love the nicknames better.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that there are still some pieces of broken sake bottle inside his stomach," Kurama said as he lift Naruto's shirt.

"Oi! You're supposed to mentioned it earlier! God, what am I going to do with you?!" Sakura practically yelled at the tailed beast.

"That dobe really does corrupt you bad huh?!" Sasuke said in an angry tone with a bit sarcasm in it. Hinata keep apologising for no reasons.

"Hey, how is it possible that Naruto is the only one effect-," Shikamaru asked but was cut by Kurama.

"He knew something was up when he open up that damn scroll, so he decide to put a seal on me so that nothing may effect me," Kurama said while remembering his jailer's last word before he turned into a kid.

Flashback...

"KURAMA, STAY STILL AND DO ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed as thick smokes started to fill up his subconscious mind.

"Oi, what's going on, gaki? Why is there so much smoke?" Kurama asked as he say the panic in his companion eyes.

"I'm sorry, as much as I hate to do this, I don't have any choice so bear with it!" Naruto said as he put a seal on Kurama before closing him inside a cage and put a seal on the cage to.

"Oi, gaki!" Kurama yelled at Naruto.

"If anything happened to me, try to solve it with those guys, okay?" Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. One of his hand cover his mouth.

"Naruto! Tell me what the hell is going on?!!"

"Seal!"

As Naruto said those words, everything went blank...

"That kid really is a troublesome person to handle...," Kurama mumble to himself with Shikamaru listening attentively."

So, do you want to look at the scroll? I'm pretty sure it's still in the office. Want me to get it?" Shikamaru said in normal tone much to the shock of his friends and the next generation kids.

"WHAT THE HELL? DAD/SHIKAMARU/ SHIKAMARU-JII NEVER OFFER TO TAKE SOMETHING FOR OTHERS?!!! IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD?!!!" everyone thought to themselves .

"Yeah, sure...," Kurama answered back as he went back to Naruto's mind. The pair of fox ears and nine tails started to disappeared.

To be continue...

Author's note

I'm really sorry for not updating as soon as possible. I gotta have to do lots of chores, study for PT3 for next year.

Hahaha. No really I am really sorry for not updating.

Anyway, enjoy. I write it pretty long as an apology.

Have fun bye~.


End file.
